


Bartenders and Idiots

by DanceWithMyWife



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, General, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceWithMyWife/pseuds/DanceWithMyWife
Summary: An undercover case reveals Jane and Cho´s protectiveness. Will they trust their partners or will they do something stupid like all guys in love do?
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Kim Fischer, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 24
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! 

Here's another story, it's Jisbon/Fishball once again and it's also an AU once again! :D This story wasn't meant to be posted, I just wrote it for fun for myself, but I promised someone that I 'm gonna post it. So if there's anything that doesn't make sense or wouldn't make sense in the real world, I apologise! :D

Anyway, I don´t own the characters in this story.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Two weeks. It has been  _ two weeks  _ since the whole karaoke fiasco and they  _ still  _ haven't gone on that second date. They had a few tough cases and got another yesterday. An undercover case. A few strippers have gone missing from a bar in California, so Lisbon and Fisher had to go undercover to solve the case. Not as  _ strippers  _ per se, but as bartenders. However, they had to wear some revealing clothes. Neither of the four agents were particularly fond of the idea, especially the boys. 

Since they got another case in Austin, before they solved the first one, Jane and Cho had to stay behind to help Abbott while the women went to California with Wylie. It was hilarious to watch the guys saying goodbye to  _ their girls. _

“Guys, seriously,” Lisbon laughed as Jane hugged her. He had been hugging her for the past five minutes. Cho wasn't any better, he had told Fisher to be careful at least ten times. Some would think that they were going away for a year and joining the mafia undercover.

“Ehm..guys…” Wylie started. He was awkwardly standing next to the elevator, having no overprotective partner to say goodbye to. “We should really go…” he continued.

“Oh where is the rush?” Jane asked, still holding his girlfriend. “You're flying with the FBI´s private jet anyway!” he added, not happy to let her go.

“Wylie is right guys,” Kim added. She was happy that her... _ boyfriend?  _ Was worried, but seriously, it was getting ridiculous. 

Just then, Abbott walked to the bullpen.  _ Finally, _ the girls thought. “Why are you still here? You were supposed to leave 15 minutes ago,” he asked and lifted his eyebrows. He smirked a little when he realized what was happening. _ Someone is a little worried I see, _ he thought with a laugh. 

“Well,” Lisbon said, finally freeing herself from Jane´s embrace.”We really tried, but someone is a little paranoid it seems,” she said, glaring at Jane.

“Well chop chop!” Abbott clapped his hands. “Get out of here!” He joked. 

“Gladly,” Lisbon mumbled. 

“Okay Jane,” she continued. “Bye for now,” she said and leaned for a kiss. She knew it was a mistake when he immediately deepened it and sneaked his hands around her waist. She finally managed to tear her lips from his. “Okay,” she said. Both breathing heavily. “Now it's really time to go,” she whispered and turned around. 

As she turned around, the pair looked at Cho and Fisher, who had the same idea and were now kissing goodbye as well. Even if they still haven't managed to go on the second date, they were pretty much behaving like a couple already. They even openly flirted at work, which had surprised Lisbon and even Jane, since the two of them tried to remain professional at work. They also didn't think that Cho was fond of PDA. _ Love does that to a person _ , Lisbon thought. Happy that they were finally happy and open about it. 

“Okay lovebirds!” Abbott said to the still kissing couple. “Now it's really time to go,” he said and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Kim said, breathing heavily, cheeks red from embarrassment and the kiss as well.

The agents finally entangled themselves from the overprotective idiots and made their way to the elevator, a relieved Wylie following them. They bid their last goodbyes, the guys waving, pout on their faces. _ Even Cho was pouting, my God. _

Once the elevator doors closed, the women shared a laugh and eyeroll, both not believing that they, _ FBI agents for heaven's sake _ , fell in love with such dorks.  _ Also _ FBI agents,  _ jeez _ what a bizarre situation.

They finally entered the jet and after a few minutes, they were finally up in the air. Wylie immediately opened his laptop and started doing his things for the mission, leaving the woman alone to talk.

“You know,” Kim started, “Even if they´re driving us crazy half of the time,”  _ All the time in Lisbon´s case. _ “...I´m actually going to miss them,” she continued.

Jane and Fisher got really close since that karaoke night and they became actually really good friends. 

“Yeah, me too,” Lisbon added. “I´m actually sad that they´re not coming with us, but on the other hand, could you imagine what would happen if they came with us? I mean you saw how they were just now, I'm actually surprised that Jane hasn't tried to convince Abbott to let them come with us,” She said with a chuckle. 

“I know right! I´ve been waiting for the moment when Abbott would magically appear and tell us that they´re coming too!” Fisher laughed. “It would be a disaster if they came,”

“Imagine their faces if they saw our outfits!” Lisbon added and they laughed again. They spent the rest of the flight talking and laughing about their dorks, still not believing that they were finally together after all the pain. 

* * *

Hi! 

I hope you liked the first chapter. We´re moving to California in the next one so stay tuned! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at the hotel and got their room keys. The girls were sharing a room so it would be easier to talk about the case without being suspicious, Wylie was staying alone but he got a room next to theirs. They unpacked and divided their normal clothes and their more unrevealing undercover clothes. Once they were sorted out they decided to order room service and started to go through their plan for the last time. 

Once they were finished with dinner, it was time to trade their quite comfortable work clothes with the more tight and little clothing. 

They got dressed, or more like _undressed_ , to a white cropped shirt with almost all the buttons unbuttoned to show a black lacy bra, skinny high waisted leather shorts and heels. They felt as if they were actually going to play the strippers rather than the bartenders.

_Thank God that the guys are really not here,_ Lisbon thought as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't imagine their reactions if they saw them wearing this and actually go to the public.

“Ready?” Kim asked as she fixed her outfit, not that there was a chance to fix anything really, the clothes left _really_ just a little bit to the imagination. 

“Not really,” Lisbon sighed and looked in the mirror again. She hoped that they would catch the killer as soon as possible. They both did.

They both took a last deep breath and left the room. They knocked on Wylie´s door and entered his room to get the microphones from him. 

“Hi! Are you ready to...uh…” Wylie stuttered as he looked at the agents, his jaw dropped, eyes wide. 

“Wylie? Are you alright?” Fisher asked, amusement clear in her voice. 

“I...I´m...uhm...yeah...sure,” he blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

The two women exchanged a chuckle as the young agent tried to focus on his computer. 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Lisbon said and she took out a lipstick from her purse along with a small mirror. 

While she was applying the lipstick, Kim went to Wylie so he could wire her. “Eyes up here!” Kim joked as she saw him struggling with the wire, eyes dangerously close to her deep neckline. “I...I´m sorry…” he stuttered again and finally tied her wire.

It was Lisbon´s turn as Kim followed her idea and went to apply the deep red lipstick too.

“Hey Wiley…” Lisbon started and Wylie immediately jumped to apologise. 

“I didn´t...I-I mean I wasn´t!...” he stuttered again, scared that he was staring at her too, his hands were actually shaking as he was trying to secure the wire, _poor guy,_ Lisbon thought and chuckled as she watched him struggle.

“No, you´re okay Wiley, I just wanted to ask something,” she continued and he finally secured the wire and took a step back, letting out a deep sigh.

“...ohh...I...yeah okay, what´s up?” he asked, now a little more calmer.

“I just wanted to ask if we will be able to hear you too?” she asked.

“Oh right!” he mentally facepalmed. _I almost forgot about the earpiece, what's wrong with me?_ He asked himself just as Fisher returned from the bathroom, and stood next to Lisbon, now both wearing matching lipsticks as well as everything else. _Yeah, now I know what it is._

Wylie mentally slapped himself for ogling his colleagues and tried to focus on his work.

“Yes I actually have these small earpieces for you so that we will all hear each other,” he said and showed them the small devices. “They´re pretty small so they shouldn't be visible, but I would recommend covering your ears with your hair,” he continued and looked at their hair to ensure that it would be possible. They both had their hair curled and around their shoulders so that won´t be a problem.

“Yeah sure,” Lisbon said and Fisher nodded also.

“Should...um...should I help you with them?” Wiley asked, not sure if he could handle being that close to them again.

“No need Wiley, we got this, thanks,” Kim smirked and looked at Lisbon who had a similar expression.

“Yeah...okay...great,” he said and returned his focus to the computer to turn on the earpieces and ensure that the microphones worked. 

“Okay, all devices are ready and working,” he said after a moment.

“Great, we´re ready too,” Lisbon said and fixed her hair. Fisher did the same and they both took a deep breath.

“Showtime!” Kim said and they exited the room. Wiley let out a huge sigh and finally relaxed.

* * *

“Here goes nothing,” Kim said once they were in front of the club.

“Let's hope we catch the killer soon, today if possible,” Lisbon said and crossed her fingers.

“Hopefully,” Fisher added and they made their way inside.

* * *

Poor Wylie! :D

Haha, hey! 

I hope you liked this chapter. I only wrote these two chapters so I´ll try to update on the weekend, maybe sooner. Depends on school. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! 

Here's another chapter. It's a little shorter and there isn't much action but I hope you like it! :)

* * *

Their wishes didn't come true and they even turned into nightmares when there was no main suspect in 4 days. Yes, there were a few suspects, but everyone had strong alibis so they were back at the beginning and the bar and the people started getting on their nerves. It wasn´t about the inappropriate comments or the catcalls. It was about what was happening when they weren't working.

“I swear if one more  _ goddamn  _ drunk idiot tries to suck my face when I´m leaving after my shift, I´ll drag them in the alley and kill them with my bare hands,” Fisher spat angrilly as she finally entered their hotel room after work. 

Lisbon, who was sitting on her bed, reading, and was wearing sweats and a T-shirt _ , finally some comfort clothes,  _ snorted. “Yeah, there was a guy who tried to drag me into the bathroom on my break today, I almost pushed his head in the sink, but then his more sober friends came in and took him away,” they both laughed at that. 

“God, I don´t know how long I will be able to do this. I´m so close to take out my badge and arrest everyone,” Kim signed and laid on Lisbon´s bed, hers was further in the room and she was just _ so  _ tired. 

Lisbon pat her shoulder, they also got closer in the past weeks. They could even call each other best friends, since it was the first time since Grace that Lisbon had another woman friend, same for Fisher who also did not have a close friendship with any other woman colleagues. 

“Yeah, I feel you,” Lisbon said sympathetically, she too was tired of this all, especially of the sluty clothes they had to wear. She knew she was attractive, they both were, but that didn't mean that they liked when other people looked at them like they were a piece of meat. 

“But hey…” she continued “...it could be worse, Jane and Cho could be here and it would be a disaster with all of the inappropriate things we´re called during our shifts.”

Fisher snorted a little, she was close to falling asleep, but she had to take a shower first and take off these damn clothes, or more like these _ pieces of fabric _ . 

“Yeah, you´re right, I can't imagine the scene they would make! It would blow our cover after like 10 minutes,” they laughed again. It was a funny image, but it was also true, the boys wouldn't be able to control their _ over _ protectiveness.

There was a knock at the door. They both looked at the door then at each other.

“Did you order room service?” Kim asked her, since she came home first.

“No, I didn´t, it must be Wylie with an update or something,” she replied.

“Oh please! Let it be a new mark,  _ please! _ ” Fisher begged and Lisbon laughed again. 

The smile on her face froze when she opened the door and came face to face with the two subjects of their recent conversation.

“Wha...what are you guys doing here?” Lisbon asked, shocked. 

“Hey, what's happening out there?” Kim asked as she came to the door. She froze mid step as she saw that it was, in fact, not Wylie at the door. She stopped next to Lisbon, a similar shocked expression on her face.

“Hey there! Missed us?” Jane asked with his brilliant smile.

“What the  _ hell _ are you wearing?!” Came the question from Cho at the same time, but he was not smiling, he wasn't even wearing his signature poker face, he was wearing a murderous look instead that could make even a dead man run. 

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

I'm gonna have a busy week so I don´t know about the next update but I'm starting my Christmas break on the 18th so I´ll be able to post more often! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! 

Here´s another chapter. It´s a little angsty. I don´t know what happened, I wanted to write a cute funny chapter and then I started writing and this happened :D. 

Enjoy! (hopefully)

* * *

_“What the hell are you wearing?!” Came the question from Cho at the same time, but he was not smiling, he wasn't even wearing his signature poker face, he was wearing a murderous look instead that could make even a dead man run._

Three pairs of eyes followed Cho´s angry eyes on Kim´s outfit and a second later, Fisher and Lisbon exchanged wide and scared eyes when they realized that Kim was still wearing the bar uniform. _Shit_. 

“Come on man,” Jane started before any of the women could start to explain.

“...they´re undercover in a stripclub, what did you think their uniform would be? A turtleneck and sweatpants?” He joked. “Besides, they´re FBI agents, it's their job,” Lisbon and Fisher raised their eyebrows, both surprised that he didn't seem to be fazed by the outfit. 

“So you're telling me that you aren't even a little bit upset that half of the city´s drunken idiots are ogling your half naked girlfriend everyday?” Cho asked, with his arms crossed, voice still angry. 

“C'mon, why would I be angry? It's not her first or last case when she has to wear a sexy outfit. Besides, they´re obviously wearing a tank top under the shirt so it´s not that horrible,” he laughed again, but the smile froze on his face when he saw the guilty expressions on the girl´s faces and Cho´s raised eyebrows. 

“Wait a minute…”

 _Crap, here we go._ Lisbon thought and closed her eyes, ready for her boyfriend´s outburst.

Jane moved further in the room and looked at the closet, there on the door was her outfit that she hung up after her shower. It was the whole outfit, but there wasn't a tank top, he looked at Lisbon, nope, not wearing the tank top either. 

He turned to Lisbon “You´re telling me that you´ve been working in a club, surrounded by men for almost a week, dressed like a _hooker?!”_ He asked, almost screaming.

 _“Excuse me?!”_ Lisbon asked, well screamed actually. 

Kim actually stepped back a little, surprised by her outburst.

Cho too, was startled a little bit, he was a victim of their fights many times back at the CBI, he knew that it sometimes could get very ugly. 

He looked at Fisher, she was standing with her arms around her and biting her lip worryingly, he was angry too, but he wouldn't scream at her, _couldn´t_ because firstly, he wasn't the screaming type, secondly, they have been together only two weeks, it wasn't a serious relationship yet and thirdly, they haven't known each other as long as Lisbon and Jane did, they didn't have their history. 

He looked back at the still screaming couple and wondered what would happen next.

“Who do you think you are? Coming here unannounced, jeopardizing our case and calling me a hooker?!” Lisbon exclaimed angrily.

“Should we leave them alone?” Cho asked her.

“What? No way. I´m not leaving her with Jane acting like a maniac,” she replied and right on clue, Jane answered.

“Jeopardizing your case? Please, we came here to help you! And I'm actually glad we came, who knows what would happen if we hadn't come. Or if we came a little later, maybe it wouldn't have been you opening the door!” 

_“Woah”_ “Jane!” Exclaimed the couple still standing at the door.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake, so the slap that followed wasn't a surprise.

Before anyone could say a word, there was another knock at the door. Fisher opened it and a concerned Wylie appeared on the other side.

“Guys? I heard screaming, is everything okay?” He asked.

“Woah, what are you two doing here?” He asked again, noticing the two male agents.

“Nothing, they were actually just leaving,” Lisbon replied angrily. 

“Lisbon…” Jane started.

“No, I don't want to see you right now, just leave,” 

“Lisbon…” He tried again.

“Get. Out.” She spat angrily. 

“She's right, you should leave, both of you,” Fisher said and looked at Cho.

“But…” Cho started.

“No. I don't want to see you either. So you either find a room here or in a different hotel, or spend the night in the car, I don´t care, just leave. _Now,”_ she said and opened the door.

Jane looked at Lisbon, her back was to him, her arms around herself.

He moved next to Cho, and with a last glance the three male agents left the room.

* * *

Dun dun dun! 

  
So this is it! :D I don´t normally write angst or like to read angsty stories so this is a surprise. I hope that the next chapter will be angsty just at the beginning and then I´ll try to write the happiest and cutest conclusion! Hahah :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Merry Christmas! ...or after Christmas :D.

I´m sorry that there wasn´t an update, but I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my family during the holidays. 

Anyways, here´s the next chapter.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_ Jane looked at Lisbon, her back was to him, her arms around herself. _

_ He moved next to Cho, and with a last glance the three male agents left the room. _

“Are you okay?” Kim asked her, once the door closed behind them.

“Uh, yeah just a little shaken up I guess,” Lisbon replied and let out a humorless chuckle.

“Yeah, that was...it was something. I never thought that Jane would behave like this,” Fisher said, still surprised by the outburst.

Lisbon chuckled, “Yeah, we used to get into some pretty intense fights back at the CBI, it just surprised me since our fights weren't that intense since we got together.” 

“You handled it quite well, I don't know what I would do if Cho said something like this to me.”

“You don't have to worry about that,” Lisbon laughed a little. “Cho is not the screaming type, even during a fight, he will fight just by saying the words with his usual poker face,” they both laughed at that.

“Besides…” she continued, “Cho couldn´t have a fight with you, a disagreement maybe, but not a fight because he´s finally happy and he's crazy about you, he doesn't want to screw this up. And neither do you, I´m assuming,” she said and smirked at Kim´s expression

“Yeah, you´re right, I don't want to screw it up either. I´m also happy, actually I'm really happy after a  _ really _ long time,” Fisher said and looked down, blushing.

“But I still don´t understand, I mean you and Jane are also obviously crazy about each other, even a blind person could see it.”

“Yeah, you're right,” Lisbon said and she too, blushed a little. “But you know, me and Jane, we have a long history. We´ve been through a lot together, so when we fight, we know what to say to make it hurt a lot. We often don't mean those things, it's just frustration and we always apologise after some time. I know he didn't mean those things, he was just stupidly jealous and frustrated. But he really deserved that slap, no one has the right to call me like that, not even my stupidly attractive boyfriend. 

“Yeah, you got the stupid part right,” Kim said and they both laughed at that. 

“I know he has the right to be a little angry, maybe a little jealous too, I mean I would be jealous too if he had to work around women all day in revealing clothes, besides, we all know that he's capable to flirt even with a lamp post,” Lisbon said and they laughed again. Kim was glad that her friend was laughing again, the bad mood from a few minutes ago was long gone. 

“I'm sure that Cho is quite angry too, I mean he started it all with my clothes before Jane decided to let the tiger out. So I really should talk to him too,” Fisher said and sighed, not really in a mood for that conversation. 

“You´re right, but I think we should wait a little, let the boys cool down, and then talk to them,” Lisbon said.

“Yes, you're right. I'm going to take that shower finally if you don´t mind,” Fisher said and looked at the  _ goddamned _ outfit again. She couldn't wait to burn it after this freaking case. 

“No, no of course. Go! I can imagine how you are feeling, I actually almost ran straight to the shower when I came from the club!” They laughed and Kim went into the bathroom.  _ Finally. _ She thought and started to undress. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Woah! Two updates in one day!? Consider this as a Christmas present from me, but don´t get used to it, haha. :D

Also, I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews, you have no idea how good it makes me feel that you like my story. I hope that you will like each chapter that I post as much as you liked the previous ones. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_“You´re right, but I think we should wait a little, let the boys cool down, and then talk to them,” Lisbon said._

_“Yes, you´re right. I'm going to take that shower finally if you don´t mind,” Fisher said and looked at the_ goddamned _outfit again. She couldn't wait to burn it after this freaking case._

 _“No, no of course. Go! I can imagine how you are feeling, I actually almost ran straight to the shower when I came from the club!” They laughed and Kim went into the bathroom._ Finally. _She thought and started to undress._

On the other side of the door, stood the three agents. Two were guilty and shocked and one was just confused.

“Okay, can someone please explain what just happened?” Wylie asked.

“Nothing happened, Jane was his usual idiotic self and screwed up,” Cho said and crossed his arms.

“Excuse me? _I_ screwed up? If it hadn't been for your overprotective reaction at your girlfriend's clothes, everything would be fine!” Jane replied, annoyed.

“ _My_ reaction? If I remember correctly, it wasn't me who called my _girlfriend_ a _hooker_ ,” Cho shot back.

“Now listen here you…” 

“Woah, hey! Can you please calm down and tell me what's going on?!” Wylie asked loudly, finally drawing their attention.

The two agents were surprised by his tone, but he was frustrated dammit! 

“Yeah, we will explain everything but not here. Can we go somewhere more private?” Cho asked calmly, he wasn't mad at _him_ after all.

“Yes, sure, we can go to my room,” Wylie replied and the guys followed him. To their surprise and annoyance, they didn't go very far, since his room was right next to the girls´.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Jane mumbled as the young agent opened the door. 

“Do you guys want something to eat or drink?” Wylie asked them.

“No thanks,” replied Cho.

“Actually, do you have some tea here?” Jane asked and Cho rolled his eyes. _Typical._

“Um, I don't have any tea up here, but if you want, I could call the room service and…”

“Don´t call the room service, he will survive a minute without his tea,” Cho said, getting annoyed again.

“Oh c´mon, as if my tea would hurt someone,” Jane rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair. Wylie sat on his bed and Cho remained standing in the middle of the room.

“You can sit down, you know. It will be a while ´till Lisbon cools down, your legs will hurt,” Jane said and made himself more comfortable.

“´till _Lisbon_ cools down? Do you actually think that _she_ will be the one to come and apologise after what _you_ did?!” Cho asked, getting more and more frustrated. 

“Will you chill? I didn't say that she will be the one to apologise, I just said that she has to cool down and when she is ready to talk and sort this out she will come and find me. Trust me, it's not our first big fight, you have to let her calm down or she will bite your head off,” he said and chuckled, remembering their many fights at the CBI. 

“Okay, so now that you´re both quite calm, could you please explain what's happening? _Please_ ,” Wylie begged, he hated not knowing what's going on, especially when it involved all his coworkers.

“Basically…” Jane started.

“...we finished the case in Austin and decided to come and help you solve this case since we heard it's going slowly. We wanted to surprise the girls so we didn't say anything, just showed up at their door. And that's when _Cho_ here almost killed Fisher with his eyes when he saw what she was wearing. And then _I_ freaked out a little and had a fight with Lisbon. And then you came. The end,” Jane said and bowed dramatically. 

“You freaked out a little? Yeah sure,” Cho snorted and raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay, I admit I was a little dramatic.”

“A little? You called Lisbon a hooker and accused her of cheating. I'm surprised she just slapped you and didn't break your nose,” he said.

“Woah, wait. You called her a hooker? And said that she was cheating on you? And you´re still alive?!” Wylie asked, his eyes wide open.

Cho chuckled a little, not surprised that Lisbon already gained a reputation, since she began working at the FBI.

“Okay okay, yes I admit, It was out of the line, but I couldn't help it. I mean, have you seen their clothes?” Jane asked him. 

“Oh yeah, the clothes,” Wylie murmured under his nose, thinking about the first day he saw them in the outfits. 

“What was that?” Cho asked him, noticing his dreamy expression.

“Huh? Oh nothing, just thought about some IT stuff,” Wylie replied, flushed.

Cho clearly didn't believe him but decided to let it be. He didn't need more things to stress about. 

“Okay!” Jane said and clapped as he stood up.

“Since everything is clear now, and we have nothing to do, I´m gonna order myself that tea. Anyone want anything?” He asked as he picked up the phone.

Collective eyeroll was the only answer he got. 

* * *

Hey! 

This is all for today, no more surprise chapters (maybe) :D.

I hope you like it so far! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Wow I'm on fire this week! Haha.

I've been awake 'till 4/5 am for the past 3 days just chilling on my bed and the ideas just keep coming up in my head so I'm trying to write them down when I can. I don't know how long is it gonna last but I hope I will be able to update more. :) 

Enjoy! 

* * *

_“Since everything is clear now, and we have nothing to do, I'm gonna order myself that tea. Anyone want anything?” He asked as he picked up the phone._

_Collective eyeroll was the only answer he got._

Just after 15 minutes back at the girls' room, Fisher got out of the bathroom, showered and dressed.

“Ready to go?” Kim asked as she laced her shoes.

“Um, shouldn't we change into something more...formal?” Lisbon asked as she looked at herself and then at Fisher who was also dressed cozy in black leggings and a gray hoodie.

“I think we're dressed okay. Besides, at this point I think that they would probably think that the jeans are too tight or that the shirt is too see-through or that our collarbones are visible because the shirt is too low cut.” Fisher said with a mocking tone, causing Lisbon to let out a laugh. 

“You’re probably right, I'd rather be dressed homelessly than to be called a hooker by my own boyfriend again.” Lisbon said with humor and Fisher agreed with a snort. 

Lisbon also laced her sneakers, familiar to Fisher’s and they made their way out the door, rady to deal with their _protectors._

* * *

Wylie opened the door to his room after a knock and let the women in. Jane and Cho stood up at the same time when they saw them, not knowing what to expect.

Jane was the first who approached his girlfriend. “Listen, I-” 

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Lisbon slapped him, _again_.

“That was for being an idiot and calling me a hooker,” she said and pointed at him. 

“Yep, I guess I deserved it,” he said and touched his burning cheek, _damn that woman could slap,_ he thought to himself. 

“You bet you did, and if you do something like that _ever_ again, I swear I'm gonna break your nose,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh I believe you, I think I deserved a punch too. But you slapped me twice already so you don't have to do it anymore!” he said quickly when he saw that she was lifting her right hand. She laughed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with the said hand.

“Relax drama queen, I’m not gonna punch you, I’m not a bully and besides, I'm really not in the mood for a visit to the ER.” 

Jane let out a sigh and flashed her his famous devilish smile. Lisbon just rolled her eyes and sat on Wylie’s bed, Jane followed and sat next to her, closer than necessary. 

Across the room, Kim approached Cho. He knew that she wouldn't slap him like Lisbon did, but he still didn't know what to say so he waited for her to start. 

“Hi,” she said after a minute.

“Hey…” he started but then looked at her more closely.

“...are you wearing my hoodie?” he asked instead. She looked down at herself as if she didn’t know what she was wearing and blushed. 

“Yeah, um…” she cleared her throat. “You left it at my house and I forgot to return it and then I just decided to keep it,” she said and blushed a little more.

 _Huh, so they already slept over at each other’s house, interesting._ She thought to herself. She wasn’t a big fan of gossip, didn’t like it when people talked about whether she and Jane were sleeping together back at the CBI. She shared an occasional exchange of information with the team as they shared a drink after a case or when Jane found out some juicy information about the other agents in the unit, but that was it. Besides, Fisher was her friend, and she wanted to talk to _her_ about her relationship and not spread false information. 

_We definitely need to have a girls night._ She thought, and since she had known Cho longer than her, even longer than Jane, she could maybe give her some advice, it was a fresh relationship after all. She could even share some embarrassing stories about the boys. _Oh, there definitely are some stories._ She thought and chuckled. 

She continued to listen to the lovebirds.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kept it, I’m gonna wash it and I’ll give it back.”

“Hey, hey, It’s okay, you don’t have to return it, the hoodie is not that important to me. Besides, it looks better on you, you look cute,” he said and kissed her cheek.

“Really?”

Lisbon, that was sitting on the bed, was the only one that heard the whole conversation since she was on the side of the bed that was closer to them.

“Mhhm, and I think I should give you more of my hoodies, you look good in my clothes,” he added and smiled, Fisher blushed and looked down.

 _Aww Cho, you charmer._ Lisbon thought as she heard him flirt, she was a little taken back when she heard Cho say the word _cute_ , but he didn’t seem to mind and neither did Fisher as she was practically buzzing with happiness. 

She was brought back from her thoughts by a knock at the door, Wylie that was the closest to the door stood up and opened it.

“I have a tea for Mr. Jane?” It was room service and Lisbon rolled her eyes. _Of course._

“Yes, that’s me!” Jane said as he came to the door and took a sip from the tea. 

“Ah, perfect! Thank you sir,” he said as he took the tea and closed the door.

“You could at least leave him a tip,” Cho said as Jane turned back to the room.

“I would have, but it wasn’t the same waiter as before,” he said as he took another sip.

“Of course it wasn’t, you sent him away to make you a new one like three times, I’m surprised that someone actually came back,” Cho replied.

“You sent back the waiter three times?” Kim asked with raised eyebrows.

“Well, it’s not my fault that they can’t make tea how I like it, it’s quite simple.”

The four agents in the room rolled their eyes at the same time. _Jane and his tea._

Wylie looked at the two couples and cleared his throat. “Alright, since it appears that you’re done fighting or...whatever you were doing. I think it’s time to eat something because I’m starving,” he said. 

“Yeah, you’re right, I haven’t eaten since lunch,” Lisbon said and Kim agreed, they actually had lunch together and that was it.

“Yeah, we haven’t eaten either since we got here,” Cho added and Jane hummedd.

“Alright then, let’s go,” Wylie said and stood up. 

“Wait, are you two going back to the club tomorrow dressed like you were before?” Jane asked and the four agents stopped in their tracks.

 _Damn, so close._ Wylie sighed as his stomach growled. 

Cho turned around and looked at the women in a silent question.

“Alright guys, here’s the thing. I’m tired, my feet are killing me and I’m starving,” Fisher started.

“So here’s what we’re going to do, we’re gonna go downstairs, eat dinner, then I’m going to sleep and we’re going to deal with it tomorrow. Did I make myself clear?” She asked and waited, daring anyone to disagree. 

Lisbon smirked as she saw the shocked expressions on the men’s faces, she was proud that she put them in their places. 

“Yes” “Yes ma’am” were the responses from the guys and she smiled. “Great, let’s go then,” she said and they made their way out of the room. 

“Actually, wouldn’t it be better if we ordered room service?” Jane asked on the way out.

“NO!” came the collective reply from the four agents that were already next to the elevator. They didn’t need to have Jane send back the waiter four times with their meals. 

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. 

I don't know when is the next update gonna be, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, haha :D.

Anyway, 'till next time! :)

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Happy New Year! (hopefully).

I'm planning to write another one shot...also a Jisbon & Fishball one (surprise!) haha. I won't wait 'till I finish this story to post it since I don't exactly know what I'm planning with this story, I just go with the flow! I'll maybe post it today if I'm able to write it, we'll see.

I'm also starting school on Monday but I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

Anyway, back to the story.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

There was a knock at the door the next morning that woke Lisbon up. She jerked awake and was disoriented for a few seconds but then there was another knock and she finally came to her senses...well sort of. She looked at Fisher’s bed and saw that the agent was still fast asleep. 

_ Not a morning person either huh. _ Lisbon thought to herself as she finally rose from the bed and went to open the door. 

She wasn’t really surprised about who was on the other side.

“Morning sunshine!” Said Jane with a cheerful smile.  _ Too  _ cheerful for her liking. 

“Morning,” said Cho behind him, with his usual poker face, also wide awake.

“What are you doing here so early?” She said grumpingly.

“Still not a morning person huh? Even after all this time we’ve been together,” Jane said, she still wasn’t able to properly open her eyes, but she could hear the smile in his voice.  _ Jackass. _ She thought to herself, she didn’t get how could anyone be this cheerful in the morning. 

“Where’s Fisher?” Cho asked. 

“She’s still sleeping,  _ lucky her,” _ Lisbon mumbled the last part and opened the door more so the male agents could enter. 

Cho made his way inside and looked at Fisher’s bed, nothing was visible, just a lump and a few pieces of hair peeking from under the covers. He smiled at that a little, he discovered that she wasn’t a morning person the first time he slept over. She turned off the alarm and went back to sleep, he took a shower, made breakfast and was drinking his coffee by the time she stumbled into the kitchen, mumbling a sleepy  _ ‘morning’  _ and immediately going for the fresh coffee. She mumbled another sleepy  _ ‘thank you’ _ when she finished and went to take a shower. He didn’t understand how she was able to be at work in time every morning since that experience. 

He sat down on the bed and gently shook her, but got no reaction. He chuckled and tried again, a little strongly. A sleepy groan was the only response he got. He chuckled. “Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up.”

“Mmm what,” Kim mumbled as she finally emerged from the covers. 

“What is it?” She asked, she looked around with one eye barely open and sat up as she saw that Cho was there. 

“Hi,” she whispered hoarsely. “What are you doing here?” She asked, confused. 

“Good morning to you too,” Cho chuckled and kissed her cheek. A sleepy smile was all he got in return.

“Right, of course, I’m sorry I forgot that you can’t function without coffee,” Cho said and handed her the hot beverage.

“Thank you,” she said once she took a big sip, he also received a bigger smile, but still a little sleepy.

“But seriously, what are you doing here?” She asked again as she took another sip.

“Ah yes, we came here to discuss the plan,” Jane said before Cho could reply.

“What? What plan? And why so early?” She mumbled, almost whined. She really wasn’t in a mood for Jane’s stupid plans at this early hour.

“Well good morning to you too, Agent Fisher,” he replied cheerfully as he made his way further in the room, Lisbon, who had a similar cup in her hand, followed. 

“Not a morning person either, I see,” he joked and sat on Lisbon’s bed. Lisbon sat beside him and covered herself with the cover again. 

Jane looked at her and then back at Fisher, both women sported bed hairs and grumpy expressions, he chuckled. Hearing that, Cho looked up and seemed to notice the same thing, but he kept his expression neutral, only his eyes were smiling. 

“What are you smiling at?” Fisher snapped at him, she was more awake now that she had her coffee.

“Nothing, nothing, it just amuses me that you two can take down a suspect twice bigger that you and yet, can’t function properly in the morning without a coffee.” 

“Well excuse me Mr. Consultant, but we are actually working all day and not laying on a couch in the office,” she snapped back. 

“Okay guys that’s enough, it’s too early for me to be dealing with your bickering, can someone tell me what plan we are talking about, please.”

“The plan, right. We need to talk about what we are going to do with the whole undercover situation and how to solve it as quickly as possible.” Jane replied. 

“Wait a minute, why are we talking about the plan at 7:30 in the morning? Our shift starts at 4 pm, it’s a club and not a café, you know,” Lisbon said and raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes we know, but we thought that we could go down to the pool and spend some time with you before work. We would like to make it up to you, after everything that happened yesterday.” Jane said and played with her fingers.

“That’s the reason we got you Starbucks from the shop opposite the hotel, and not the small cup coffee from the kitchen,” he explained and it was just then that the girls realized that they were, in fact, holding big paper cups with the familiar logo.  _ Huh.  _

“Why do you think that we would like to spend the day with you two?” Kim asked him.

“Because we’re your loving and irresistible boyfriends of course,” Jane bragged and Fisher snorted.

“Or maybe because we know that you’re stressed and you deserve a relaxing day, and we also want to help you get your mind off some things. Right?” Cho asked and raised his eyebrows at Jane, trying to help the situation. 

“Right, yes,” Jane replied when he realized that things could end up badly again if he doesn’t shut up.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. “Yes, alright. We would like to spend the day with you two.”

“Perfect!” Jane clapped. “But first, the plan!” He said and the girls groaned and covered their heads with the sheet. 

* * *

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

Also, I'm sorry if I'm making Cho a little OOC in my stories with the affection and all, but that's just how I imagine him being in a relationship and in love. We also had that elevator scene with Summer after all!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I’m sorry that hasn’t been an update but school has been so...ugh… this week so I didn’t have time but I tried to write a slightly longer chapter for you as an apology haha.

It may also be a little longer because half of the things written there weren’t even my original idea for today, I was just writing and started to get ideas! This may be my favorite chapter so far. I just like to imagine them on “vacation” and be so carefree and relaxed and teasing each other. Hopefully you’ll like it too. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_ The girls looked at each other and sighed. “Yes, alright. We would like to spend the day with you two.” _

_ "Perfect!” Jane clapped. “But first, the plan!” He said and the girls groaned and covered their heads with the sheet.  _

“Come on girls, you’ve had your coffee, your perfect boyfriends are here, quit being grumpy already,” Jane said and Lisbon snorted.

“I’m sorry, ‘perfect boyfriends’? Who gave you the idea that you’re the  _ perfect _ boyfriend?” 

“Are you wearing my shirt? Cho asked his girlfriend before Jane could reply to his. 

“Oh!...um yeah...I-”

“Do you even have your own clothes? I mean, yesterday it was the hoodie, now it’s the shirt. I’m scared to ask whose toothbrush are you usi-” before Jane could continue, Lisbon hit the back of his head.

“Hey! Leave them alone. Like you haven’t admitted that you like me in your clothes,” Lisbon said and raised her eyebrows. 

“That’s right, but If you remember correctly, I said that I  _ love _ when you wear my shirt and nothing else after we-”

“TMI!” Fisher and Cho exclaimed at the same time, begging him not to continue with their eyes. Lisbon hit him again, blush covering her cheeks.

“Would you stop!”

“Would  _ you  _ stop hitting me, woman! I mean I know you like to get rou-”

“TMI!” The pair said again louder and covered their ears.

“Jane I swear to God…” Lisbon started and clenched her fist. She was ready to punch him.

“Alright, alright! I’m done. Let’s talk about the plan,” he said and everyone became serious. 

* * *

They agreed on the plan. Well, more like Jane told them his plan and naturally everyone disagreed which almost led to another fight, but they decided to discuss it later. They were going to relax first. 

They agreed on a meeting in the lobby in 20 minutes so everyone went to change. The guys were there first, _ naturally.  _

“Took you long enough, had a problem with undressing? You know, you can just ask for help next time. Will you also have problems with the undressing later? We will be more than happy to help”, Jane teased as soon as he saw the women exit the elevator. They both rolled their eyes. 

“Yes, we actually had a problem tying the bikinis but we helped each other, I imagine that we won’t have a problem helping each other undress either,” Fisher said and raised her eyebrows, sass evident in her voice. 

Jane’s teasing smile disappeared as he visibly gulped, images running through his head. 

“Are you done now?” Lisbon asked as she smirked at his expression.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied and they made their way to the pool. 

“Serves you right,” Cho mumbled as he was the last one to pass him, laughter evident in his voice. 

Jane shook his head and took a deep breath.  _ Damn. _ He thought as he followed them. It had been always fun to watch Lisbon get flushed by his teasing, but now there were two of them, and both of them were sassy and knew how to tease. He was one against two and he didn’t like it. He couldn’t ask Cho because he knew he wouldn’t help him with something like this. 

_ Maybe he’ll agree, now that he’s in a relationship with one of the sassy queens _ . He thought to himself and then got an idea. The devilish smile was back. He followed them to the pool, already forming a new plan. 

* * *

As soon as they found some chairs, the girls started to take off their sundresses, revealing their bikini-clad bodies. The boys, already in their swim trunks, started to unpack their beach bags but stopped when they looked at their girlfriends. Jane almost slipped on his flip flops and Cho almost dropped his book. There in front of them, stood the agents, now both only wearing nothing but a two-piece swimsuit. Both their tops were strapless, Fisher in a black one, her long legs on display, Lisbon in a green one that made her eyes pop. Her legs weren’t as long as Kim’s but man they were  _ fantastic. _ The men looked at each other and gulped.  _ Oh boy, it’s gonna be a long day. _ Jane knew now that Cho will be more than glad to help him tease the women and get them flushed. 

He was just afraid that even if they would be two against two, the men would be the ones to get flushed, he was already not far away from embarrassment as he tried to adjust his trunks, hoping that no one saw. Lisbon saw him.  _ Of course she did. _ And smirked. 

“What happened? Cat got your tongue?” Lisbon teased as he opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything. 

“Of course not darling, I was merely admiring how the color makes your eyes look like emeralds,” Jane flirted, trying to look unaffected.

“Mhhm,” was all Lisbon said. She was used to his charms and she knew what it did to him when she was barely wearing anything. 

She was running late two weeks ago when she appeared in the kitchen wearing just her pants and a lacy bra, not wanting to accidentally spill coffee on her shirt. The coffee wasn’t a problem since she didn’t even get a chance to drink it at home because the minute Jane saw her, he threw her over his shoulder like a caveman and only let go when he threw her on the bed. She was about to protest that they would be late but then he started to nip at her collarbone and she shut up. She was all about professionalism but she wasn’t stupid to stop something that just felt so  _ good _ . 

“I think you should be more concerned about our Cho here, who almost dropped his book in the pool when he saw Fisher,” Jane chuckled as Cho gave him his famous death glare and a quiet “Dude” through his gritted teeth. 

Lisbon looked at him but Fisher looked down in embarrassment, remembering their little  _ ‘incident’ _ a few weeks ago. 

It was maybe the third time that Cho stayed over, the relationship still fresh. He was making coffee in the kitchen and she was just drying her hair after her shower so she didn’t hear him come upstairs. 

“Hey, I’m sorry but I forgot if you put milk in y-” Cho stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, only in a dark blue pair of underwear and barefoot. She didn’t hear him because of the hair dryer but then she suddenly looked in the mirror and yelped. She quickly turned around and turned off the dryer. 

“I...I’m so sorry, the...uh...the door was open so I walked in, I didn’t think that...uh...I’m sorry...” Che stammered. 

“No! It’s...uh...it’s okay...it’s my fault. I just got hot because of the dryer and I needed some air and I opened the door, I’m sorry I just didn’t…” she rambled.

It wasn’t a big deal, they’ve obviously seen each other naked a few times already. There was just something so  _ intimate _ to see her only in her underwear and barefoot. It was just something  _ domestic  _ about that. 

They were also almost late for work that morning from the way they were looking at each other. But they were ‘saved’ by Cho’s phone ringing, it was Abbott, telling him about a murder that happened a few hours ago. Before they finished the call, Abbott asked him if he could also call Fisher and inform her as Abbott planned to call Lisbon. He agreed and quickly hung up. If their boss only knew what he almost interrupted…

“Yeah that was Abbott, there...uh...we have a case,” he said, still a little affected. 

“Right, so I better get...uh...dressed then.”

“Yeah, you do that and I’m gonna get that coffee to go,” he said and turned to exit the bathroom when he suddenly turned back and kissed her, deeply. They had to leave but he couldn’t just do nothing while she was standing there almost naked, hair wild. 

He finally released her and exited the bathroom. 

“With milk!” Kim called after him.

“Huh?” 

“I drink my coffee with milk.”

“Oh...right,” he almost forgot why he’d come there in the first place. 

He went to the kitchen and she hurried to the bedroom to get dressed. It was a little awkward on the way to the crime scene, but it got better after a while. There were some slight touches and looks during the day but by the end of the day, things went back to normal. There was no question whether Cho would spend the night or not, he may know what she was wearing under her clothes but that didn’t mean that he won’t enjoy taking it off her.

Fisher was brought back to present by a shriek of a little kid in the pool. She looked at Cho and judging by his expression, she knew that he was thinking about the same thing. Their eyes met and they shared a secret smile. 

“Okay, if you finished your childish behavior, do you think that we could start to actually relax? I want to enjoy this day,” Lisbon said and looked at Jane.

“Yes ma’am,” he said and jumped in the pool, splashing his three colleagues and a few strangers.

“Yeah, that was not childish at all,” Fisher said and shook her head. Cho also shook his head and sat down with his book.

“Hm, that’s a shame, I wanted to ask you if you could put sunscreen on my back, but since you’re already in the pool I’ll have to do it myself,” Lisbon said and Jane tried to quickly get out of the pool.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll do yours and you can do mine,” Fisher said.

“Oh! Great, alright,” Lisbon said and started to rub the cream on Kim’s back. 

Jane almost drowned as he slipped while getting out and Cho almost spilled his water on his poor book. 

“Boys,” laughed the agents as they looked at each other, and continued applying the sunscreen. 

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that I’ll try to update sooner! 

I also had another of my famous dreams and got an idea for another “one shot”, (this time just Jisbon!), I think! Haha. But we will see about that. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys, I know that I promised you a sooner update but school’s been hell this week, I’m sorry.

Anyway, this chapter is purely OOC, but I don’t even care anymore hahah, because I like where this story is going so far, so I hope you like it too!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

_“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll do yours and you can do mine,” Fisher said._

_“Oh! Great, alright,” Lisbon said and started to rub the cream on Kim’s back._

_Jane almost drowned as he slipped while getting out and Cho almost spilled his water on his poor book._

_“Boys,” laughed the agents as they looked at each other, and continued applying the sunscreen._

They spent all morning relaxing by the pool. The boys did a few laps in the pool and splashed around a little but the girls stayed on the beach chairs reading, occasionally sat down by the pool and soaked their feet but that was it. 

It was almost afternoon and Jane was bored. 

“Come on guys, today was supposed to be fun!” He whined like a small child.

“No, today was supposed to be about relaxing, which we are doing right now,” replied Lisbon behind her sunglasses.

“But if you guys wanted to just lay down and read all day, you could just stay upstairs in your rooms like Wylie did. But we’re by a pool! Come on, how many agents could say that they went for a swim before their shift began?!”

“Okay, first of all, Wylie stayed upstairs so that he could monitor the club, not because he didn’t want to come…”

“Yeah and because he would turn to ashes if the sun hit him,” Cho chuckled as he interrupted Lisbon. Kim swatted him on the arm but also chuckled.

“...second of all, you said you wanted to spend a day with us by the pool, you said nothing about actually going to the pool or swimming. And third of all, you’re right, no other agent can say that he went for a swim before a shift, but no one can also say that their stupidly jealous boyfriends decided to show up and cause drama which lead to asking their girlfriends for a relaxing day to make it up to them,” Lisbon finished and raised her eyebrows. 

“She’s right dude” “Mhhm” Cho and Kim said as Jane remained standing without saying anything.

“I can’t believe it, he actually doesn’t know what to say. You did it,” Kim joked as she looked at him.

“Now now Agent Fisher, I was merely thinking about how to tell her that she’s wrong.”

“See, when we said that we wanted to spend the day with you, we specifically said _by the pool_ which means that we wanted to actually go to the _pool_ and do activities which include the _pool.”_

The women just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They covered their eyes with the sunglasses and continued to read. Jane sighed and helplessly looked at Cho. He was also kind of disappointed that the agents didn’t want to go to the pool, he also wanted a relaxing day with his girlfriend. He looked at Jane again and it seemed that they got the same idea.

Wordlessly, he stood up and leaned over Fisher, Jane did the same and quickly snatched the book out of Lisbon’s hands. 

“Hey!” 

“What are you doing?!” The agents protested but the men still didn’t say a thing.

“If you’re too lazy to go to the pool, you just have to ask,” Jane said and with that, he lifted Lisbon bridal style and made his way to the pool.

“Jane, I swear to God, If you toss me to the water I’m gonna break your hands,” Lisbon warned as she clinged to him.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m not going to toss you in the water,” Jane said as he stood motionlessly at the edge of the pool. Lisbon let out a breath, thinking that he was just joking.

“I’m actually going to jump with you!” Jane said and jumped, taking her with him. Her yelped _what!_ was muffled by the water when her head dipped under. 

She was about to swim up to the surface, but Jane took her hand and tugged her to him, he took her cheeks between his hands and kissed her. Together they emerged from the water, still kissing. They finally pulled away and looked at each other, breathing heavily. Then Lisbon hit his chest and he winced.

“As romantic as this whole kissing underwater thing was, you’re still an idiot for throwing me in the water.” 

“Well, actually I didn’t throw you, I jumped with you in my ar-” he was cut off by her smiling lips against his and he shut up for a while.

Cho and Fisher who were still standing by the edge of the pool, witnessed the whole thing and smiled as the pair got lost in their own world.

“You’re not gonna throw me in the pool too, right?” Kim asked as she looked at him, she didn’t think that he would do something like that.

“Of course not,” he smiled a little and took her hand.

“I’m gonna push you!” he said and quickly turned her around so he could push her. Lisbon and Jane pulled away as they heard a scream and saw as Fisher emerged from under the water, her long hair all over her face. Jane snorted, Lisbon covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to hide her laughter and Cho tried very hard not to laugh. 

“Oh, you’re a dead man!” Kim said and started to get out of the pool. Cho tried to run away but she was faster. Instead of getting out, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. He emerged gasping for air and looked very shocked. 

Not far from them, the other couple couldn’t mask their amusement any longer as they freely laughed. 

“Oh, so you think it’s funny?” Cho asked them then took Fisher’s ankle and ducked her under water once again, then made his way towards the couple. They realized what was happening and tried to run away, but he didn’t get very far because Kim suddenly emerged and jumped on his back, taking him underwater with her. 

Lisbon and Jane watched in shock, not knowing what to do.

“So, do we just watch them drown each other or help one of them?” Jane asked and looked at Lisbon.

“I think we should just subtly escape while we can,” Lisbon said and they slowly turned around and started to swim away.

That didn’t go as planned, because someone suddenly grabbed Lisbon’s leg and she went underwater. Jane’s eyes widened as he didn’t know whether to save his girlfriend or his own life. He didn’t have to think long because he felt a female hand grab his own and take him under too. They goofed around for a while, taking sides. Strangers around them smiling as four grown people played like small kids. If they only knew that the wet and dishevelled people were in fact, trained agents of the FBI and a smart, disobedient consultant. 

It was a while later, when the water fight stopped, agents tired and out of breath. The pool was mostly empty because it was lunchtime and everyone moved to the hotel cafeteria, so the two couples took advantage and shared a few more kisses in the water. 

They knew that in just a few hours, they would have to go get ready for their shift at the club so they tried to enjoy the freedom while they could.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed!

This was the last chapter of relaxation before the actual undercover mission, for now. I don’t really know what that plan the boys came up with is, but I’ll try to make it smart and quick and effective! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys! So sorry that there hasn’t been an update last weekend but I’ve been super busy with school and life in general. *sighs* 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

_It was a while later, when the water fight stopped, agents tired and out of breath. The pool was mostly empty because it was lunchtime and everyone moved to the hotel cafeteria, so the two couples took advantage and shared a few more kisses in the water._

_They knew that in just a few hours, they would have to go get ready for their shift at the club so they tried to enjoy the freedom while they could._

_*Flashback to that morning*_

“Alright, so here’s the plan for today,” Jane said as they all sat down on the beds.

“...we will talk to the head of the security of the club, explain the situation and we’ll go undercover as security guys with Cho,” Jane finished and there was a silence that got broken by a loud laugh. 

Jane looked around and saw Fisher laughing with tears in her eyes, Lisbon was trying _really_ hard to hold back her laugh and Cho had his ‘told you so’ expression on his face.

“What? What’s so funny, what did I say? Jane asked when the laughter still continued.

“I...I’m so...sorry,” Fisher tried to say a sentence but it got interrupted by her laugh. 

“I’m so sorry, but I just imagined you as a security guy in a nightclub and couldn’t control myself,” Kim said when she could finally stop laughing, she still sounded breathless though. 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with me being a security guard?” Jane asked, he was actually offended.

“I’m sorry Jane,” Lisbon started as he looked at her, asking for help.

“...but Fisher’s right, there’s no way in hell that someone will believe that you're a security officer,” she finished and tried really hard to contain her smile. He was so oblivious sometimes. 

“Alright, fine. We will go with Cho’s plan then.” He replied after a few moments. He was actually hurt. The idiot.

“What’s Cho’s plan? I suppose it’s more believable?” Fisher began with a smile in her voice but quickly shot a sympathetic look at Jane when she saw his hurt expression. 

“My plan was that I’ll be the security guard and Jane will be an ordinary customer. That way he can get close to the main suspect and get him to talk,” Cho finished with his usual poker face.

“See? You can actually use your ‘superpowers’ instead of just standing by the door and ushering people inside,” Lisbon said and stroked Jane’s cheek while he was sulking next to her on the bed. He could be such a child sometimes, honestly.

“Alright,” he said after a moment.

“...I’m gonna use my ‘powers’ and you’ll see that it’s gonna be me that solves this whole case on my own,” he said, kissed Lisbon’s cheek and stood up to order some tea. The trio shared a quiet chuckle and an eyeroll. He’s so _damn_ competitive sometimes that it hurts. 

_*End of flashback*_

They got out of the pool, got dressed and made their way inside and to the elevators. They met Wiley in the lobby.

“Oh, hi guys! Did you have fun?” He asked them as he saw that all of them had messy and wet hair. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Jane replied as he remembered his favorite moments.

“Yeah lots, but time to return to the reality now,” Lisbon said and sighed, she was actually quite disappointed that they had to leave the pool already.

“I’m glad to hear it!” Wiley, oblivious of their disappointment, replied with a happy smile.

“Hey guys? Did you have lunch yet?” He asked when the agents remained standing without a word.

“Um, no actually,” Kim replied confused, she couldn’t believe that they forgot to eat. She may look like she only eats yogurt on a daily basis but she actually has quite an appetite, and she knows Lisbon does too. She could eat a horse when she’s hungry. They must've gotten so lost in their pool games that they didn’t feel the hunger.

“Tell you what, why don’t we go upstairs, get a quick shower and come back down to eat? Wiley, could you get us a table and wait for us?” Jane, ever the planner, asked and looked at the others for their approval.

“That actually sounds great.”

“Yeah sure.”

“OK.”

“Yes of course, I’ll wait for you in the cafeteria,” Wylie was the last one to reply and Jane smiled. At least everyone agreed with _this_ plan.

“Excellent, let’s go,” he said and the four of them made their way to the elevator. They got to their floor and stopped in front of the girls’ room.

“So, the offer still stands, you know? If you have any problems with undressing, we are more than happy to hel-” Jane got cut off by the door shutting in front of his face and a snicker from the women on the other side.

“You’re hopeless,” Cho snorted as he opened the door to their room. He was also quite disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to undress his girlfriend but he wasn’t going to say that _aloud._

A still pouting Jane followed him inside. He was going to get to undress Lisbon tonight no matter what, even if he’ll have to do it in the club’s bathroom. With that thought, he closed the door and got ready for his shower with a smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met in front of the elevator half an hour later, they each took quick showers so that Wiley wouldn’t have to wait that long. 

The girls were wearing casual shorts and tank tops. My, they had _great_ legs. The guys approved also, the _not so subtle_ once over both of them did was a dead giveaway. The women noticed of course and shared an eye roll and a smile. They talked about it as soon as they saw that both of them decided to wear shorts. _Men_.

“Well, well, haven’t you two clean up nice,” Jane teased as soon as he saw them. The girls just rolled their eyes.

“I think we should be the ones saying that,” Lisbon replied as they gave the men their own once over. Cho was wearing jeans and a tight white T-shirt. _Mmm, Kim approved for sure._ Jane on the other hand was wearing a loose shirt with palm trees on it and _shorts,_ actual black _board shorts_. Lisbon did a double take.

“Close your mouth dear, you’ll catch a fly,” he joked when he saw that her jaw almost hit the floor.

“I didn’t think that you actually know what actual _jeans_ were, not to mention actual _shorts,”_ she replied, still in shock.

“As much as I like your attention right now, we should probably get going because I think poor Wiley is about to starve.”

“Board shorts is right. Let’s go before I eat all of you,” Fisher mumbled and stepped into the elevator. Cho, who knew that she wasn’t kidding (he already had the ‘privilege’ to see his girlfriend at _that_ time of the month, he was surprised that she didn't kill him that week), quickly stepped in after her, the pair followed. Jane also knew that his girlfriend turned into a predator when hungry. _She could function without food all day while working, but if there actually was food, then even the president’s death couldn't stop her,_ Jane couldn’t understand how her eating mind worked yet, but that’s why he loved her, because she was still a mystery to him, even after all these years. 

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed! 

I promise that the next chapter is going to be finally in the club. I keep pushing it back because I’m not sure how to write the case and the interrogation stuff yet, but I’ll do my best! :)

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, remember when I said that the next chapter is gonna be finally at the club? So, uh, change of plans 😅. I got this idea today while writing an exam in school so I just had to write it. (I got an A on the test so I can’t be mad.) Hopefully you won’t be either, LOL.  
> Anyway, the next update is gonna be 1000% in the club. Feel free to punch me through the screen if that won’t be true again!😂
> 
> Enjoy!

_Jane couldn’t understand how her eating mind worked yet, but that’s why he loved her, because she was still a mystery to him, even after all these years._

They got downstairs and exited the elevator, the girls went first, they shot out of the elevator and made their way to the cafeteria like two lionesses on a hunt. The men just looked at each other in shock first, but then just chuckled and followed their two predators with heart eyes, yeah their girlfriends were one of the kind. 

By the time they got there, the duo was already by the tables, plates in hand, ready to get whatever they managed to find. Wylie was behind them with his own plate in hand, he stared at the agents with wide eyes as their plates kept getting fuller. 

When it seemed that the food would start to fall off their plates, they finally dropped the ladle and made their way to the table. They put down the plates and came back to the big table, Fisher took two cups and Lisbon took the whole thermos of coffee that was placed in the middle and they finally sat down to eat, or more like inhale their lunch. 

Wylie remained standing next to the table with a half full plate in a daze, he finally snapped out of it and followed them to the table, with his own cup of coffee. The boys watched the whole action while still standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. They shared another chuckle as they watched Wylie quietly eat his lunch while glancing at the women every 5 seconds. 

Jane and Cho finally took their own plates and got their own food. With plates full, _not that full_ , they came to their table and sat down, they saw as Wylie exhaled and finally relaxed. They shared a knowing look, the agents could be a little...scary...when they got hungry, they didn’t even realize someone joined the table. Jane was surprised they didn’t choke while literally inhaling the food and drinking the coffee as if it was the first thing they drank in 3 days. 

Jane took a risk and spoke. “Uh ladies, I don’t mean to interrupt your, uh, lovely lunch, but you might want to slow down a bit before you throw up.”

“Shut up Jane! This is like the first normal meal we’ve had since starting this undercover thing,” Fisher replied but it was a bit hard to make out her words, since she was speaking with her mouth full.

“She’s right, I forgot what warm food tastes like,” Lisbon added as she took a big gulp of the coffee. Seriously, Jane was surprised that she didn’t burn her tongue.

“Excuse me? What do you mean that it’s the first normal meal and that you don’t know what warm food is anymore? Just what have you two been eating while we weren’t here?” Jane asked, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

Lisbon and Fisher stopped eating and they shared a worried glance as they realized what they revealed. _Uh oh._ “We...um,” they looked at Wylie for help but he didn’t meet their eyes, they then looked at Cho and hoped that he would say something to Jane about the overprotectiveness, but they were met with Cho’s look that he reserved for suspects and crossed arms. They should’ve known better.

“We’re listening,” Cho responded for the first time they had sat down. 

Lisbon was the first to break the silence as she took a deep breath. “Alright, so since we came here and started working at the club, we hadn’t had time to come down here, because by the time we finished our shifts the kitchen was closed and we also missed breakfast because we were so tired after the shifts the night before. So we just had coffee in the morning then grabbed another coffee and a donut on the way to work and then usually ordered chinese for dinner but we always fell asleep before eating and then woke up in the middle of the night and finished it,” Lisbon finished and closed her eyes. Next to her, Fisher took her face in her hand and also closed her eyes. She was looking at the boys the entire time Lisbon was telling the story and cringed at their expressions. _This is gonna be fun_. 

“So you mean to tell me…” Jane started, his voice dangerously low. “...that you haven’t had a proper meal for almost a week?!” His voice became louder with every word, but he still quite managed not to scream.

“Okay, we are aware that this isn’t healthy, but we’re fine really,” it was Fisher that replied now, she didn’t want Lisbon to take all the crap.

“Fine?! You almost ate all of the food that’s on the table for the whole hotel and didn’t even realize that poor Wylie here was scared that you’re gonna eat him too from the way you were inhaling the food!” Jane finished and the women looked at Wylie with wide eyes, but he still didn’t meet their eyes. He was looking at his plate and quietly eating his food. 

“Oh my...Wylie we’re sorry!!”

“Yeah, we’re so sorry!” 

The agents apologized but he still didn’t meet their eyes, just mumbled a quick ‘it’s okay!’ and continued eating. 

“No, it’s not okay. Nothing about this op is okay! We’re gonna go to the club this evening, I’m gonna solve this case tonight and we’re all going to go home tomorrow!” Jane said with a raised voice.

“Oh come on! There have been three of us working on this case for a week and we didn’t solve anything, there’s not a chance that you’ll be able to solve it on your own in one day. I mean that’s absurd even for you!” Fisher exclaimed.

“She’s right, you won’t be able to solve it on your own.”

“See? Even Cho agrees with me.”

“He’s not gonna be able to solve it on his own but he’s gonna be able to solve it tonight if I help him,” Cho continued and his tone meant that it was the end of the discussion.

The girls shared a worried glance and with a sign continued to eat their lunch, the atmosphere at the table was far from the relaxing one from ten minutes ago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s a new chapter for ya. I’m sorry that there hasn’t been an update but I was away for a few days and didn’t have time to write. It’s a little longer because guess what? I was ready to post when I realized that I haven’t mentioned the actual club or the case yet, 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛, so I had to add a few things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 😊

_ “He’s not gonna be able to solve it on his own but he’s gonna be able to solve it tonight if I help him,” Cho continued and his tone meant that it was the end of the discussion. _

_ The girls shared a worried glance and with a sign continued to eat their lunch, the atmosphere at the table was far from the relaxing one from ten minutes ago. _

They finished their lunch quickly and in an awkward silence. The silence in the elevator was more awkward and even uncomfortable, when they reached their floor, Wiley practically ran to their room and closed the door, wanting to be as far as possible from the frustrated couples.  _ Seriously, if this is how all adult relationships work, I’d rather be single forever, _ Wiley thought to himself as he let out a deep sigh and sat on his bed. 

The four agents in the hallway stood silently and wordlessly entered the girl’s room. Once inside, Lisbon took her dress from the hanger and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her loudly. Jane cringed a little, he loved bickering with Lisbon about stupid things but he hated fighting. He let out a sigh and sat on her bed.

On the other side of the room, Cho watched as Fisher unfolded her clothes on the bed, her back to him. He sighed also as he prepared his approach. He, just like Jane, hated fighting with his girlfriend. He hated fighting or any arguments in general, but he especially hated fighting with Fisher. He came closer to her and gently touched her elbow.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Look, you know how much I hate fighting, so just let’s forget about it, solve this stupid case and go home finally. Okay?”

Fisher looked at him for a few moments and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Fighting over stupid things won’t help us solve this case quicker.”

“Well, it isn’t a stupid thing, it’s actually quite important and ser-“

“Really?” Fisher interrupted him and raised her eyebrows.

“Right, no fighting. Sorry,” Cho replied and she chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

Lisbon came out from the bathroom dressed and they switched places. She closed the door behind her but more gently that Lisbon earlier.

Lisbon stood in front of her bed, wrestling with the buttons on her ‘shirt’. “ _ Shit” _ , she hissed when she failed to button it up for the third time, fingers shaking from her anger. 

“Hey, let me,” Jane said softly and was grateful when she didn’t push his hand away. He gently buttoned the rest of the shirt and pulled her closer by the hem. 

She came willingly but kept her head down. He chuckled at her stubbornness and lifted her chin with his fingers.

“Hey, do you think you could bring this outfit home with you?” He tried to break the ice with a joke and was glad when she let out a surprised laugh.

“But I just don’t know if I would prefer you losing the bra or the shirt?” He continued and chuckled as she hit him on his shoulder. “Idiot,” she said but she laughed more. 

“Hey, no more fighting okay? We’re gonna solve this case tonight, stay here maybe for one more day so we can properly enjoy the pool and once we get home, I’m gonna take you to the best restaurant in Austin and order you the whole menu, alright?” Jane said and she laughed again but knew that he was capable of doing just that and was touched that he cared so much about her.

“Alright you silly man,” she chuckled and kissed him softly.

“Ts, calling the man who is willing to make all your dreams come true silly? That’s not a very nice thing to do, Lisbon,” he teased but she chose not to reply and kissed him again. Because as silly as he was, he was still  _ hers  _ and she loved him so,  _ so  _ much. 

“Okay lovebirds, time to go!” Cho almost shouted as soon as Fisher exited the bathroom. He hated when those two acted all mushy and forgot he was in the room. 

“Alright just a second! Let me get those stupid heels on,” Lisbon grumbled as she sat on the bed. When she stood up again, she was wearing the heels and was almost as tall as Jane, he loved it. Loved it so much that he had to kiss her again. 

“Oh for the love of…” Cho mumbled as he made his way to the hallway, leaving a still kissing couple and an amusing Fisher behind.

“Oh come on! They’re not that bad. Besides, don’t act like we don’t kiss in front of people,” Kim said and raised her eyebrows.

“I’m not saying that. But we don’t make out like horny teenagers in their first relationship,” he mumbled.

“But we still can…” Fisher teased as she moved closer. Cho tried to remain calm and unfazed but as she became closer, he felt his poker face break and when she was just a millimeter away, he finally closed the distance and kissed her. They were still kissing and getting into the ‘horny teenagers’ stage when a voice interrupted them.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Jane asked as he stepped into the hallway, Lisbon locking the door behind them, lips still a little swollen after their own make out. 

“Shut up,” Cho replied as they finally pulled apart, he didn’t look fazed at all on the outside but Kim was in a similar condition as Lisbon, lips swollen and a blush covering her cheeks.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late,” Cho mumbled as he continued his way to their room, a chuckling Jane behind him. The girls exchanged looks and a laugh.

Yeah, they were idiots. But  _ their _ idiots. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in their room, Wiley started his usual wiring while the men sat on their bed and watched.

“Do you need help Wiley?” Jane asked as the young agent got  _ too  _ close to Lisbon’s chest. 

“No need, we already have a system with the wiring since the beginning, right Wiley?” Lisbon asked but looked at Fisher as they shared a secret laugh. Wiley chuckled too, he was still blushing slightly when wiring them, but got more brave each time.

The men also shared a look, not liking their ‘secrets’. Lisbon saw the look naturally. “Are you kidding? You seriously can’t be jealous of Wiley! He’s just wiring us, he’s a specialist, it’s his job!” Lisbon laughed at the  _ ridiculous  _ situation.

“I thought we talked about the jealous thing?” Kim added when none of the men replied.

“You’re right,” both men replied and looked down, feeling a bit stupid.

Wiley finished wiring the woman and then went to Cho and Jane, the atmosphere wasn’t as playful as it was with the girls. Wiley was even more nervous that when he saw the agents in their outfits the first time.

The men were finally wired and Wiley quickly moved away, letting out a huge breath. 

“Alright, all of you are connected and ready!” Wiley called from the laptop.

“Alright, let’s go guys,” Lisbon said as she and Fisher exited the room. The boys followed and both held their girlfriend’s hands. The girls just looked at each other and chuckled but interlocked their fingers as they got in the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got to the club earlier so that they could talk to the head of security and tell them the plan. They agreed and Cho got ready for the front door, the girls went to their usual place behind the bar and Jane sat on the barstool.

“Suspect just entered the club,” came Cho’s signal from the mic, Jane and Lisbon that was serving a drink looked at the door and saw Vasquez, a former member of a gang, their main suspect. They both looked back at each other and nodded.  _ Showtime.  _

Vasquez took a seat, one barstool between him and Jane and looked at Lisbon. “The usual, sweetheart,” he nodded to Lisbon, he came to the club every night so they got to know each other.

“So you’ve been here before? A regular then. Do you have any recommendations?” Jane asked, setting his plan in motion.

“Yes, I come here pretty much every day. The whiskey is pretty good, just as the ladies working here,” Vasquez replied and winked at Lisbon. She pretended to be affected and looked down as if she was blushing, when she looked back up she saw Jane throwing her a dirty look. She forgot to mention that Vasquez had been flirting with her since the first day.  _ Oops _ . She sent him a subtle apologetic look and placed Vasquez’s drink in front of him. 

“I’ll have the whiskey then, neat.” 

“Coming right up, honey,” Lisbon said and winked at him, trying to ease the mood a little. Jane winked back and smirked a little.

“Ah, so you’ve got to know Roxy already I see. Did you also meet Cinnamon? These two are new here. Barely a week but they’ve already become quite popular around here,” Vasquez threw her a wink on his own and Jane wanted to punch him but then he realized something.

“Yeah, I’ve already met Roxy here, but I haven’t met Cinnamon yet actually,” Jane said.  _ Wait, so Vasquez said Roxy and Cinnamon are new here and if Roxy is Lisbon that means that Cinnamon would be- _

“Ah here she is! The famous Cinnamon!” Jane couldn’t finish his thought because Vasquez’s stupid voice interrupted him, but as he turned around to look at Cinnamon he had to turn back around and take a sip of his glass before he started to laugh. There in front of him,  _ just as he thought,  _ stood Fisher AKA,  _ Cinnamon.  _ He could understand Roxy, but how the hell did Fisher come up with Cinnamon for heaven’s sake.

“No, we didn’t have a chance to meet, but I’ve heard some rumors that we have a new dashing customer and I must say, you’re pretty easy on the eyes,  _ darling _ ,” Fisher tried not to sound  _ too  _ sarcastic but she would rather hit Jane because of his reaction.

“Well, you’re also not bad to look at either,  _ muffin _ .”

“Alright folks, I can feel the  _ attraction  _ from here but could you finish this later? Because some people have actual job to do,” Lisbon interrupted the pair before she also broke character because the whole interaction made her almost burst out laughing. 

Fisher returned to work but not before throwing Jane another death glare. Jane just smirked and winked at her. Lisbon saw all of this and sighed.  _ This is gonna be a long night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> How was it? Is the club scene a good one? Bad one? 😅


End file.
